


Tell Me The Truth

by LadyShadowphyre



Series: tumblr prompt basket [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester's Demon Deal, Episode: s02e22 All Hell Breaks Loose, Erotically Codependent Winchesters, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester is so Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 09:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12981135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShadowphyre/pseuds/LadyShadowphyre
Summary: Sam needs Dean to tell him the truth about how he's alive, even though he knows he won't like the answer.





	Tell Me The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tumblr kiss prompt #5: Angry kiss! Special thanks to my mutual enabler, [Zetal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal)! Dialogue taken directly from the season two finale of Supernatural, courtesy of the episode transcripts on the Supernatural Wiki.

**Y** OU KNOW, WHEN Jake saw me... it was like he saw a ghost,” Sam said slowly, watching Dean as he started to get into the car but making no move to get in himself. His brother froze, then slowly shut the door to the Impala that he had just opened and moved to stand next to Sam, who continued, "I mean, hell, you heard him, Dean. He said he killed me.”

“Glad he was wrong,” Dean said, not quite managing to look Sam in the eye. It was as big a tell as Sam had ever seen from his brother and it made his insides go cold.

“I don't think he was, Dean,” he said, voice low. He paused, watching Dean’s face as he waited for his brother to say something. When no response was forthcoming, he asked, “What happened? After I was stabbed?”

“I already told you--” Dean started.

“Not everything,” Sam interrupted.

“Sam, we just killed the demon,” Dean said, trying to deflect. “Can we celebrate for a minute?”

“Did I die?”

“Oh, come on,” Dean scoffed, but Sam had seen the flicker in his eyes.

“Did you sell your soul for me, like Dad did for you?” he pressed.

“Oh, come on! No!”

“Tell me the truth,” Sam insisted, staring his brother down. The sound of Dean sniffling sent a flare of fear through his chest and he pressed urgently, “Dean, tell me the truth!”

“Sam...” Dean started, but trailed off into a humorless chuckle. That weak laugh, the same laugh he’d heard a thousand times when Dean hadn’t wanted to tell Sam a horrible truth he’d already known, was nearly Sam’s undoing. The world tilted sideways.

“How long do you get?” he asked, almost mechanically, unable to keep his voice from breaking.

“One year. I got one year," Dean admitted. Sam nodded, more an acknowledgement of Dean’s tacit admission than any sort of agreement or acceptance. It felt like a bad dream, except he could still feel the pain in his back and the bruises forming from their battle to close the Hellgate, and he knew he was still painfully awake.

“You shouldn't've done that,” he said lowly, voice strained. Dean frowned like he was going to interrupt, but Sam burst out angrily, “How could you do that?” Had Dean completely forgotten what it had done to  _him_  when their Dad had pulled this same stupid stunt to bring Dean back?!

“Don't get mad at me,” Dean barked, getting up in Sam’s face. “Don't you do that. I had to. I had to look out for you. That's my job!”

“And what do you think my job is?” Sam ground out, shoving Dean back against the car and pressing in. Dean opened his mouth, to yell or to soothe Sam didn’t know, but suddenly he couldn’t bear to hear his brother spouting out any more of those practically by rote answers that he’d had since they were kids. Lips crashed into lips, swallowing words as easily as breathing with biting teeth and slick, forceful tongues, more of a battle than a kiss. It was a battle Sam lost as he caught the slightest trace of sulfer in his brother’s mouth, real or imagined he couldn’t have said, and he pulled away, gasping, Dean’s face blurred to his eyes by the tears.

Dean’s jaw worked soundlessly for several moments, eyes wide and fixed on his little brother’s tearful face. “...What...?”

“You've saved my life over and over,” Sam whispered brokenly, choked past the lump in his throat. “I mean, you sacrifice everything for me. Don't you think I'd do the same for you? You're my big brother. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you.” Sam swallowed back the lump, a hard, determined light entering his eyes, the same way it had that day in the hospital when he told Dean to watch him pull the impossible and save him from dying of heart failure. “And I don't care what it takes, I'm gonna get you out of this.” He gripped the back of Dean’s neck and leaned in, pressing his forehead to Dean’s as his brother’s breath caught. “Guess I gotta save your ass for a change.”

“...Yeah,” Dean said as he pressed back, closing his eyes so that Sam wouldn’t see the despair.


End file.
